


The bachelor, the butler and the babe

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Balthazar mpreg, Beta Uriel, Dean Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has been completely totally ignored by Lucifer for a week now. No matter how much he texts him. He still doesn't get a response. When he finally confronts him, will Lucifer have a good enough reason or will Lucifer run Michael right into the arms of Uriel? Michael has to make his decision. Uriel or Lucifer. But will he make the right one?</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are THIRTY TWO of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bachelor, the butler and the babe

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Michael’s POV**

Michael twirled his food on his plate, watching everyone laughing and talking with each other. His head resting in the palm of his hand, as he swirled his food into an blended mess of god knows what at this point. 

Dean was talking about something as Castiel slid his hand up and down Dean’s belly, Balthazar himself wasn’t able to take his hand off his own belly. Which Dean now excited to have someone on this journey with him was talking his ear off. 

Normally Michael would listen and be polite, however, he...hadn’t talked to Lucifer in a week and he...was fucking miserable. God, since when did Lucifer become the reason for his terrible moods. He wanted to talk to him, but it seemed Lucifer was giving him the slip. 

Michael stood, taking Balthazar’s empty plate, before placing it in front of him. Balthazar choked out in surprise as Dean smiled. Michael took the empty plate. 

“You’ll get use to it. Alpha’s can’t help it.” Dean admitted as Castiel handed him some food from his plate. “Sadly, they want us big and fat.” 

“It’s true. Me and Benny wanted to roll you guys down the street and see how far you go.” Castiel teased, pressing his lips on Dean’s who laughed. Before Castiel grabbed some plates walking into the kitchen, a hand on his lower back made Michael pause his washing of the dishes. “I got it.” 

“It’s fine I’m almost-” Michael stated but the plate was already out of his hands. 

“What’s up with you?” Castiel eyed him. “You normally at least pretend to listen.” 

“...” Michael said nothing as Castiel’s face fell slightly. 

“What did he do?” Castiel spoke. 

“...Nothing...He’s just...been too busy...to text or anything.” Michael mumbled picking at his fingers, as Castiel sighed. “I get it. Everyone thinks we aren’t good for each other...I get it. I just...I don’t know why...I don’t want to let him go.”

“...Whatever you decide to do...know we are here. I mean, Dean might hate Lucifer's guts but...he will always have your back.” Castiel stated Michael said nothing as Castiel eyed him. “You...really love him don’t you?”

“...Sometimes I wish I didn’t. Excuse me.” Michael felt tears fill his eyes as he nodded wiping them away before he walked out of the room.  
_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Michael stood outside the football programs from doors, as he stared at some people walking out of the building. Most exchanging halloween plans, and what they were wearing for it. He had almost forgotten Halloween was soon. He never kept track of holidays, especially this one but with Dean's party coming up it was hard to forget. Michael closed his eyes, as he heard Lucifer’s voice saying goodbye to someone inside. Michael opened his eyes quickly, standing up straight from leaning against the building. 

“L-Lucifer!” Michael choked out, as Lucifer paused, turning to look at him. Michael walked down the steps to him, as Lucifer eyed him. 

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked eyeing him. Not the reaction he was hoping for.

“I was wondering if your phone was broken.” Michael paused in front of him. “Seeing as you haven’t texted me back once.” 

“Nope, it’s fine.” Lucifer stated as he held up his phone, before he tried to continue walking. 

“...” Michael paused, why was he being more of an asshole than usual. Michael moved stepping in front of him. “What the hell is your problem?” Lucifer sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Look, Mich, I’m sorry. I’m just really busy.” Lucifer spoke softly, meeting Michael's eyes. He meant it. Michael calmed at his words, Michael gave him a soft smile. 

“I-I know.” Michael reassured. “I was just worried...about you...you know?” Lucifer nodded.

“I’m sorry again.” Lucifer stated, as Michael nodded. “...Is there anything else? I’m sorry, I’m late to something.” 

“U-Um.” Michael choked out. “I-I was just wondering if you were busy Saturday?” Lucifer was quiet as he thought over what he was asking. 

“Halloween?” Lucifer blinked, Michael felt a twinge of disappointment. He...had forgotten?

“Y-Yeah.” Michael covered, holding himself. “Dean is...having a Halloween party and I was wondering if you wanted to go.” Lucifer’s face grew cold. “W-With me…” Lucifer said nothing. “A-As friends of course.” Michael choked out, even if Lucifer didn’t remember, he just….wanted to be with him. At least have him there.

“...Sorry, I have plans.” Lucifer spoke, as Michael nodded, pretending his heart didn’t hurt at his words. “...Maybe next time yeah?” Michael nodded again, holding his own hand in his grip tightly. “...I’ll text you.” 

“Yeah.” Michael choked out, his voice cracked only slightly before Lucifer started down the steps and towards his car. Michael watched him go sadly, when a hand slid into his. He turned seeing Uriel smiling at him innocently before moving into his body space. Michael let him. Curling his arms around him he felt the beta nuzzle into him. 

“Did you miss me that much that you came?” Uriel asked. That wasn’t true. Michael felt the guilt rise in his chest. Uriel was nice. Uriel respected that he wasn’t ready for a relationship or sex, yet Michael went around his back and was sleeping with Lucifer. 

“Y-Yeah.” He lied, as Uriel pressed up into a kiss with Michael. Michael kissed back softly, as Uriel pulled back from the hug to hold his hand.

“Did you want to go out on a date since you’re here?” Uriel asked as Michael nodded, and Uriel led the way out to the car.  
_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Michael laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling rubbing at the mating mark on his neck. It was still there. As obvious as the first day he woke up with it. It felt as though Lucifer was a ghost and this was the last remainder of him. Like he was trying to catch smoke. 

A knock on his window made him look up to see Lucifer standing at it carrying food, Michael moved to the window opening it. Lucifer gave him a soft smile. 

“Hey.” Lucifer spoke, climbing in, Michael eyed him as Lucifer plopped onto the bed. 

“You never texted me.” Michael said as Lucifer kicked off his shoes. 

“Sorry.” Lucifer smiled as he opened the bag of fast food he came in with and tossed to Michael who caught it. “Burger for your forgiveness?” Michael smiled softly, glancing down at the food as he hesitantly moved to sit next to Lucifer. As Lucifer laid back onto the bed chewing on a hamburger. Michael laid on his side staring at him as he chewed on the burger. Lucifer was acting weird. He was distance yet...he showed up here?

“...Are you okay?” Michael found the courage to speak, as Lucifer stopped mid chew. “You...are acting weird.” 

“I’m fine.” Lucifer said too quickly, avoiding for sure.

“You...know you can talk to me about anything...right?” Michael spoke picking at his burger. Eyeing him, as Lucifer stayed quiet after a few moments.

“...I’m going back home tomorrow morning...which is why I can’t go with you this weekend.” Lucifer spoke weakly. “I’ll...be gone for a bit.” 

“...Oh.” Michael surprised as he smiled at him. “But you’ll be coming back right?” Lucifer said nothing, as Michael sat up. “Right?” 

Lucifer continued to stay quiet as Michael’s mind went a thousand miles a second as he moved off the bed pacing. Why would he being going home?! Why would he not be coming back?! When the thoughts added together all the possible scenarios, one hit him so hard he felt sick as he turned looking at him.

“...It’s because you’re actually going to consider one of your father’s mating arrangements, isn’t it?” Michael breathed.

He could count the times on his fingers how many times Lucifer’s father had tried to get a arrangement Lucifer would agree to. Even Michael's own sister was considered at one point by Lucifer's father. Though that was quickly rejected. He wanted his son to marry into riches and royalties. 

If Michael wasn’t a alpha...he might have even been considered. 

“I-...It isn’t like that.” Lucifer sat up trying to find words to explain. 

“...Did...You just come over for a goodbye fuck?” Michael spoke, angry and hurt. Lucifer went wide eyed in surprise by his words. 

“No!” Lucifer choked out. 

“Come here to get your jolly's out before going to go mate and fuck some omega?” Michael hissed, as Lucifer stood.

“Michael. It’s not that! It’s...Michael the reason I’m going back-” Lucifer hadn’t expected the slap to the face, he stopped talking as he closed his eyes from the pain. He opened his eyes after a few seconds.

“Get the fuck out.” Michael hissed, as Lucifer licked his lips. Michael grabbed his shoes shoving it in his hand. “Leave!” 

“...Are you going to let me explain?” Lucifer spoke calmly, as Michael felt tears in his eyes.

“I don’t care anymore.” Michael growled. “I told you this day was coming, this was the last straw. I’m not your whore, Lucifer.”

“Michael-” Lucifer tried again reaching for him. 

“I chose him!” Michael snapped as Lucifer’s hand paused. “...I chose him.” Lucifer slowly lowered his hand, looking at the floor for a long time in the silence of that sentence before he licked his lips again nodding, he went to the window and climbed out without another word. Michael broke down at the sound of Lucifer leaving and he fell to his knees sobbing holding his face.  
__________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Michael stood at the blur of the party, his drink was actually just punch, which surprised him since it was the first party to do that. Maybe because the two dewbs hosting the party as a pregnant housewife and the milkman which was gaining a lot of positive feedback from the people at the party. 

Uriel had dressed up too. Which after Uriel begged and begged, Michael dressed up too. Though not really in the mood. He had been an emotional wreck since Lucifer left and wanted nothing more than to be alone. Uriel talked his ear off, but didn’t seem to notice he was in an emotional crisis. 

“I’m going to be right back okay?” Uriel hummed as he leaned up pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek before the knight disappeared into the crowd. Michael turned away from the crowd, walking out towards the middle courtyard which was silent. He liked the quiet. He wanted the quiet. He moved to sit at a stone bench in the middle of the courtyard, when the sound of someone walking outside gained his attention. 

“Hey.” Dean smiled, as he walked out taking a seat next to him, rubbing his belly tiredly. 

“Hey.” Michael whispered, as Dean eyed him. 

“...What are you suppose to be?” Dean asked as Michael glanced down at the suit he was wearing, 

“Whatever Uriel guessed I was earlier.” Michael mumbled looking down at his suit as Dean shook his head. 

“You’re terrible.” Dean stated with a laugh.

“...You look great though. You make a pretty girl.” Michael offered as Dean smiled softly. 

“Thanks...though, I think I fed a kink Castiel didn’t know he had till I got into the matching thong and bra.” Dean fidgeted with the bra as Michael laughed.

“TMI.” Michael chuckled.

“That’s the first time I have seen you laugh in a bit.” Dean confessed. “I forgot how beautiful you look when you smile.” Michael gave him a soft smile back, as Dean paused before digging into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. “Oh, Lucifer wanted me to give this to you….I guess with everything going on he didn’t want you to think he forgot your birthday.” 

Michael paused blinking he took the envelope, sliding his finger over the writing that said his name. This was Definitely lucifer’s handwriting.

“I wish I’d known a little sooner. Your gift is being sent-” Dean started.

“What did you meant, With everything going on?” Michael cut him off, as he ripped open the card with care.

“....Didn’t he tell you?” Dean stated as Michael poured out the contents of the envelope into his hand, a beautiful golden ring. “...His father passed away.” Michael glanced up instantly. 

“What?” Michael choked out in surprise squeezing the ring close. 

“His father passed away...he had to go home and deal with the legalities. With him being his only son, he had to give up his football program to go run the business…” Dean stated. “...I thought you knew…?” 

“...He tried telling me...but I just...blew him off.” Michael cursed as he stood. “That bastard.” Michael snapped. “He should have punched me that bastard! Explained!...I’m going to kill him.” 

“Well...If that’s how you handle things.” Dean blinked.

“I-I....” Michael breathed turning to look back at the house where Uriel was inside as Dean attempted to stand up but Michael had already moved to help him. 

“I think...” Dean sighed rubbing his belly. “....my birthing class instructor would hit it off with him. They are already talking…” Dean nodded towards the two men talking, it a bit obvious that Dean’s friend was hitting it off with the beta. The beta seemed shy about it, but smiled when the man offered him a drink. “I...kind of thought that this might happen...That’s why I invited him. I guess...when you find your soulmate you just know… There’s no fighting it...”

“...Thank you.” Michael breathed. “For everything.” 

“Good luck.” Dean stated as Michael kissed his cheek before bolting out the front door.

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Lucifer’s POV**

 

Lucifer sat at his balcony window of his mansion, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. Tomorrow his father’s funeral. He hated smoking but the stress was killer. 

He closed his eyes, as he sucked in more smoke before flicking the dead end of his cigarette of the ledge. He walked back inside, pulling off his t-shirt. He paused when he noticed the picture of him and Michael as children by his nightstand. He picked it up slowly, glancing over the photo. Michael no older than seven on Lucifer’s back holding on. Laughing so hard his eyes were closed because Lucifer almost dropped him. Lucifer was looking back at him with a loving smile. 

Lucifer scanned the photo one more time before he placed it face down on the table. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Rubbing his mating mark on his neck with one hand. How long till Michael mated with Uriel? How long did he have with his mate’s mark? 

A slam of his bedroom door made him look up, seeing a wet Michael panting and pissed, Lucifer stood up in surprised getting a hard punch to the face. He licked his lip at the taste of blood. Michael panted shaking and cold, staring at him with murderous eyes.

“Sir! I tried to stop him!” Came the butler, but Lucifer put his hand up.

“Leave us.” Lucifer spoke, Butler hesitated before he moved to close the door as he left. Lucifer touched his bleeding lip, before he glanced Michael up and down. “...You’re cold.” Michael stared at him, as he moved to collect a t-shirt for Michael to wear and underwear. “Change.” Lucifer offered as Michael took the shirt hesitantly. 

Lucifer walked over to the fireplace, taking the kettle hanging from it and poured two cups of tea. Hearing Michael changing, the wet clothes falling to the floor. When Michael cleared his throat, Lucifer turned to see Michael wearing his t-shirt. Beautiful in it, looking over the t-shirt that was too big everywhere else but the length was almost too small, barely covering Michael completely. The boxers gave him a little more length, as Michael held his wet clothes. 

Lucifer took them, and gave Michael a tea. Before hanging them to dry near the fire. Michael watched him still angry as he set the tea down. He stood angrily, when Lucifer finally finished avoiding. 

“Stop.” Michael growled. “Stop avoiding me!” Michael slammed him against the wall. Lucifer stared at him coldly, as tears slid down michael’s cheek. He hated when he cried. “Why didn’t you tell me your father died!”

“I tried.” Lucifer spoke as Michael slapped him again. Man, this was becoming a pattern. 

“You should have tried harder!” Michael growled. “You should have hit me. You should have pinned me down and made me listen!” Michael wasn’t expecting Lucifer to turn them. Michael cried out when he hit the wall. Michael let out a shaky breath on their closeness. Eyeing Lucifer’s lips with conflict. God. Why did he still love him? After everything Lucifer did to Michael. He still did. 

Lucifer’s eyes paused as he looked at Michael’s pin hand when something caught his eyes. The ring, Michael was...wearing it. Michael’s eyes slid over to it as well. 

“...Why did you give me a ring?” Michael whispered, tears still sliding down his face. 

“...” Lucifer said nothing for a long time, as he slid his thumb over Michael's bottom lip. “...We will have to be careful being together. We will have to kept it a secret. It’s still illegal.” Michael blinked in surprise. “You will live with me here as my mate and my husband. But if they ask, you are my butler....I will never date, and never cheat on you. To the outside world I will be seen as a bachelor for I am yours for as long as you want me.... Because...I love you Michael.” Michael said nothing. “...It...will be hard...us being together...but... I’m not saying it won’t be worth it.” Michael’s tears slid down his face.

“….If you are okay with the conditions…” Lucifer whispered when Michael didn’t react. “I want to mate you again, for real….I would...be so honored to have you as my mate, though...I don’t deserve you. I never did. Michael...I fucking love you so much.” Tears slid down Lucifer’s face. “I’m so sorry for the way I acted. I-... I was just so scared to lose you-” 

“Lucifer.” Michael breathed pulling him into a hug.

“Do you forgive me?” Lucifer spoke wiping his own tears.

“No.” Michael pulled back as Lucifer blinked in surprise. “I won’t forgive you, because if I forgive you, you might forget. I want you to remember so you never do that again. That you never forget how to treat me or love me. Okay?” 

“...Okay.” Lucifer smiled as Michael laughed pulling him into a happy amount of kisses and hugs, before Lucifer picked him up and spin him in his arms. “I LOVE MY MATE!” 

“Lucifer!” Michael laughed shushing him, as Lucifer laughed back pressing him into hard kisses.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 **Michael POV**

 

He woke softly, snuggling close to Lucifer’s body, happy for the comfort of his mate. Who was holding him so tightly he thought he would be crushed by his muscular arms. Michael smiled into the arms holding him, before he started to try to wiggle out. 

“Let me go!” Michael laughed, as Lucifer shook his head no, holding him tighter as Michael turned in his arms facing the edge of the bed, but stopped when Lucifer’s two year old baby sister stood rubbing her tired eyes, tears spilling out of them. “Lucifer. Seriously.” Michael shook him, as Lucifer sat up. 

“Lilith.” Lucifer breathed. Michael moved touching the young girl's arms, This little girl lost her mother two years ago to child birth, now to lose her father to a car accident? She had no one left but Lucifer. 

“Michie?” Lilith sniffed in tears recognizing Michael, as Michael picked her up in his arms.

“I’m here, Lilith.” Michael breathed, as Lilith pulled back to look at him. 

“I wanna daddy to come home.” Lilith whimpered. “I wanna him home.” 

“I know, baby.” Michael spoke as Lilith broke into tears, holding him tighter. Lucifer scooting up to rub her back as the young girl cried her eyes out. It wasn’t till she had fallen back to sleep after crying her eyes out that Michael laid her in the middle of the bed, and rubbed her back as she slept. 

“...If...this is a deal breaker…” Lucifer spoke, staring at her sleeping form, as Michael pushed him into a soft kiss. 

“...No...It’s not.” Michael stated, Lucifer taking his hand as Lucifer smiled into his hand and pressed it into a kiss. “...Though I must admit. I never ever saw myself as a parent figure…”

“Me either.” Lucifer breathed with a laugh, kissing his hand again. “...But...we’ll do it together.”

“The bachelor and the butler.” Michael smiled, as Lucifer let out a soft laugh. 

“The bachelor, the butler and the babe.” Lucifer corrected, as Michael hummed softly, continuing to affectionately rub her back as Lucifer leaned in pressing a soft kiss against Michael’s lips, happy for the first time in a long time...

**Author's Note:**

> So if you might have guessed these stories are starting to wrap up and getting close to the end. I already decided when I was going to end this series which is at the end of Dean's pregnancy. But Michael and Lucifer most likely won't be seen till the end. :) Don't worry you guys still have more chapters to come.


End file.
